Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams
by Thoroughly Blue
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban under suspicious circumstances. He escapes two years later to discover something new about himself, his heritage, and the meaning of a true friend. Will he forgive those who betrayed him? AU spoilers for OotP does not follow HBP
1. Nice Guys Finish Last

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling

**_Warnings:_** Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash,** spoilers for the first five books

**_Pairings:_** R/Hr

**A big thanks to Ciupacapra for her translations!**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all."

-William Goldman, _The Princess Bride_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Chapter 1: Nice Guys Finish Last **

* * *

**_Harry Potter Escapes from Azkaban Prison!_**

_**Ministry at a loss to explain!**_

_In a stunning turn of events, Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's former savior, somehow managed to escape Azkaban prison. Ministry official have since been combing the surrounding countryside with the aid of both Aurors and Dementors. _

_Harry Potter, now age 19, was convicted two years ago of the murders of Ms. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Colin Creevey. Potter was found standing over the bodies of his two former friends with his wand in his hand. The wand was later tested and found to have used the Killing Curse on both Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevey. Former friends and teachers were shocked and horrified at the tragedy. According to Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Potions Master, "Potter had been crossing lines ever since he first arrived at this school..." _

_Mr. Potter was convicted and found guilty of the murders. He was later sentenced to life in Azkaban in maximum security. Now that he has escaped, this reporter must ask what we are all thinking: How safe are we? _

"_Now, really! We have Aurors and Dementors looking everywhere for Potter! We will find him!" said Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge at a recent press conference. _

_But will this be a repeat of the infamous Sirius Black affair from only five years ago? Ministry officials assured the public they would find Black then too, but isn't Black still at large? This reporter will not feel safe in her bed until the Ministry steps up its efforts to catch both Black and Potter before more innocent people are attacked. _

_Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

_The Daily Prophet_

* * *

While Aurors and Dementors searched for him all over Britain, Harry Potter was currently flying over a mountain range somewhere in Eastern Europe. He wasn't too sure where he was, since he couldn't see where he was going, due to the fact that he had to stay high up in the clouds to avoid being seen by muggles. As bad as muggles seeing him on a broomstick would be, the way Harry was flying would be much worse. 

If a muggle had happened to be flying in an airplane over the Carpathian Mountains at that moment and looked out the window, they would have thought they had just stepped into a fairy tale. Flying over the Carpathian mountain range was a dragon. This dragon has dark-green scales and long golden horns. But what may come as the biggest surprise are its rare emerald green eyes, when dragons of this type generally have gold or hazel eyes. Or perhaps the biggest surprise would be that this dragon isn't really a dragon at all: it's an animagus, who just happens to be a 19-year old Azkaban escapee at that.

Harry flew blindly over the wilds of Eastern Europe in his dragon animagus form, not caring where he was flying or where he would end up. It could be China for all he cared. He was just concentrating on getting as far away as Azkaban and Britain as he possibly could. Away from the Dementors, the Aurors, Hogwarts, and especially **_them_**.

They were the ones who had put him into Azkaban in the first place. His former friends and professors. The ones he had thought of as family. Everyone had abandoned him: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Remus, the Weasleys, all of them. It hurt to know that they had believed him capable of murder even after knowing him for seven years. The feeling of anger and betrayal was what had kept him alive and sane after two years in Azkaban. Though Sirius was right; knowing that you're innocent did help a lot.

Harry's eyes and throat burned with choked back tears. _Sirius…_Harry's godfather would have believed in his innocence, he knew it. Didn't they remember that Sirius had been falsely imprisoned too? Harry at least had been given a trial, where he had claimed his innocence. But all of his _**friends** _had testified against him, saying they knew he had done it, that he was lying, that he was guilty. The jury believed what they had said and pronounced him guilty, and then he was dragged off to Azkaban. Without veritaserum, no one believed he was telling the truth.

He had stayed in Azkaban for two long, horrible years. Dementors frequently left him alone for days at a time, only to come back later and stand outside his cell door for hours on end. It was like a feast for them, all of the happy memories that had come back when the dementors had left him alone.

At least he had been given a cell with a small square cut in the wall outfitted with bars, which served as a window. It got very cold at night, but it was worth it to be able to see the stars at night.

_Flashback_

Harry was staring at the window thinking of his parents and Sirius. Oh what would they have thought of him now, stuck in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed. '_Sirius would have probably understood…'_ Harry thought mournfully as tears ran down his cheeks. Today had been another 'feast day' for the Dementors. They had stayed outside his cell all afternoon. He looked up at the stars just in time to see a shooting star cross the sky. Harry leaned his head against the cold stone of the prison cell as he cried. Wishing as hard as he could that he was out of Azkaban, Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, the wall seemed to disappear and Harry fell with a cry of shock into the open air outside of the prison. Of course, this was a bad thing considering the side of the prison where maximum security cells were kept was located on the edge of a cliff. Directly below the cliff was a cluster of rocks where the sea met land. Harry opened his eyes only to see the rocks looming closer.

Closing his eyes again and concentrating on his animagus form, Harry felt himself beginning the change. As he felt the change complete, he opened his wings and immediately caught a thermal of air. Flapping his wings to keep himself aloft, he opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him gulp. He had opened his wings in the nick of time…he was only a few feet above the jagged rocks.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief (or the dragon equivalent of it), Harry flew low and skimmed the waters, relishing in the feeling of freedom. He had not been able to stretch his wings in two years. Pulling himself together, Harry caught another thermal and gained some altitude. Knowing he had to get away quickly, Harry turned east towards land. He wasn't going to stop in Britain; no it held too many memories. But there was no way he could make a trip over the ocean; he was just too exhausted and malnourished from his prolonged stay in Azkaban. He headed off, not really knowing where he would end up.

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head in an effort to forget the memories. _'Come on Harry, keep your head on flying or we'll run into a mountain'_. He winged in, heading towards ground. There appeared to be a small village a few miles from the mountain. He landed by a small farm with a garden and a pen of sheep. There were still a few hours until dawn, and no one seemed to be awake just yet. Feeling slightly ashamed with himself for stealing, he picked up the nearest sheep. Ignoring the sheep's desperate bleating, he turned around to make off with the sheep.

Harry raised his wings to take off, only to be hit with a spell on his back. Feeling surprised, he began to turn around, only to be hit with five more stunners in quick succession.

Panicking, Harry struggled against the weighted ropes that his captors were throwing around his claws, feet, and jaws. But it was too much, Harry could feel himself succumbing to the combined force of exhaustion and the stunners. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a voice speaking in an unfamiliar language.

"Cum ai iesit din rezervatie?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here it is. The first chapter of my first fic. If I get a bunch of positive reviews, then I'll continue. If people genuinely like this story, I will see it through to the end. Updates may be sporadic due to school, but I will try to update as often as I can. If you would like a challenge, see if any of you can guess the country Harry is in or the language I used. Just guess in a review; I'l love to hear what you all think. I have the next chapter written, so it will be up in a couple of days. 

**NOTE:** Feel free to ask any questions you may have. And don't worry: I always write the chapter first and answer questions second so it doesn't cut back on chapter length. You can find any answers to questions or review replies at the end of each chapter.

**IMPORTANT:** Before anyone gets on my case about how Harry couldn't possibly just wish himself out of Azkaban, that's not what happened; that's what Harry thought happened. It will be explained later.

**Also:** I don't care if you flame me people, but if you don't like the story then you don't have to read it. Don't bother writing a long nasty review about how much you think it stinks because hopefully most people will agree with you. Now if you can find a real problem with my writing (and I'm sure there are some) or something that I missed when checking it over, tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Translation:** (you'll find out what the language is later)

**"**Cum ai iesit din rezervatie?"

"How did you get off the reservation?"

**_Next Chapter_**- 1) the reactions of the Hogwarts crew

2) Harry wakes up and we find out where he is

And maybe-

3) How and why Harry became an animagus along

with some memories of his transformation.

There. Now that that's done with, please leave a review.


	2. Jaded

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Magical creature descriptions came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

**_Warnings:_** Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash**, spoilers for the first five books

**_Pairings:_** R/Hr

**A big thanks to Ciupacapra for the Romanian translations!**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"To err is human; to forgive, infrequent."

-Franklin P. Adams

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Chapter 2: Jaded**

* * *

Hermione Granger Weasley strode through the silent, empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a rolled up copy of _The Daily Prophet_ clenched in her fist. 

She was on her way to an Order of the Phoenix meeting to be held in the headmaster's office. Hermione and her husband Ron Weasley had been inducted into the Order shortly after their graduation and their best friend's betrayal. Headmaster Dumbledore had informed them of Harry's escape earlier that afternoon.

'_Harry, how could you…?' _Hermione thought for the millionth time. When she had first met him, he had seemed like such a sweet, innocent boy. '_Well, that was our first mistake.'_ Hermione thought angrily. _'What a monster! How could he kill Ginny and Colin like that! They had just gotten engaged!'_

Hermione shook her head clear of her morbid thoughts and saw that she had reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office. She muttered the password, 'Jelly Slugs' and stepped on to the revolving staircase. At the top of the stairs, she stepped off and raised her hand to knock. But before she could, the tired voice of Headmaster Dumbledore called out "Come in."

'_How does he do that?'_ Hermione thought as she stepped through. Looking around, she saw Ron sitting on a couch by the headmaster's desk and sat down by him. Ron put his arm around her and gave her a small smile.

Hermione gazed around at the weary faces of the Order members. Many of them had been working all-night just to get an idea of Harry's location. '_Even after all of the pain following Ginny and Colin's death, he still finds ways to make us suffer!'_ Hermione thought.

"Well now, it seems like we are just waiting on Severus before we start the meeting…" the Headmaster began. Just then, Snape came striding through the door, robes billowing, his customary sneer permanently etched on his face.

"Ah Severus, you're here. Now we can start the meeting. By now I'm sure you have all seen the news," At this, the Headmaster held up his own copy of _The Daily Prophet. _This one featured a large picture of Harry's emaciated face on the cover. "I'm afraid it's true, my friends. Harry Potter has indeed escaped from Azkaban."

To say all hell broke loose would be an understatement. Many of the members of the Order had stopped subscribing to the _Prophet_ in protest of the outright slander of Albus Dumbledore's good name. Therefore, they had no idea why the emergency Order meeting had been called or the Azkaban breakout.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled with surprising force. "Thank you. Now, it would appear that many of you have not been briefed on the situation. The Ministry and the Azkaban guards are unsure of exactly how Harry escaped; they only know that he did."

At this, Hermione spoke up. "But Headmaster, how could he have gotten past the Azkaban guards and Dementors? Harry doesn't have an animagus form like Sirius did."

Dumbledore sighed wearily, his face showing his immense age. "I do not know how he did it, Hermione. I just don't know."

"What should we do, Albus?" spoke up Remus Lupin, who looked even more haggard than usual.

"For right now, we will let the Aurors and Dementors handle it. However, keep your eyes and ears open for any information that may come your way. Especially you and Ron, Hermione. There is a chance, however slight, that Harry may come looking for you."

"I'd just like to see him try, that git!" Ron said angrily. "If he thinks we'll help him after he murdered my baby sister, then he's got another thing coming!"

Dumbledore held up his hands. "Be that as it may, there is a chance. If that happens, I want you to alert me immediately. Understood?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. "Good. Then you are dismissed."

As the Order members began to file out, Dumbledore called out again. "Remus, would you stay for one more moment please? I would like to have a word with you."

Remus Lupin nodded and moved to the chair directly in front of the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore sighed and put his head in his hands.

Remus looked at him and said "You don't really think Harry will go to Ron and Hermione, do you Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed again and spoke "No. But it is better to be safe than sorry. Oh, I don't understand it, Remus, why would Harry kill Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey?"

Remus shrugged and said "Your guess is as good as mine. I honestly believe that he was telling the truth when he said he was innocent."

Dumbledore's head shot up. "You do?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. Didn't it seem just a tiny bit suspicious to you? Harry found standing over his friends' bodies when reports show that they had been dead for at least an _hour_? If he had killed them, don't you think he would have left before then?"

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "Yes, that does make sense," Dumbledore sighed again. "So you have no idea where he might go? None at all?"

"None that you probably haven't thought of already, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded again and said "Go home, my boy. It's getting late and you must be tired."

Remus gave him a look and said "You look tired yourself, Albus. You aren't helping anyone if you're too exhausted to think. Get some sleep."

Dumbledore gave him a small smile and some of his customary twinkle returned to his eyes. "I do believe that I will do just that. Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Albus," Remus said with a smile. Some of the tension and worry left face. At least some things stayed normal. Snape was still sneering and Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling.

Remus turned and left, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked out the office's small window. _'Harry, my boy…Where in the world are you…?'_

* * *

The boy, er _dragon_, in question was currently fast asleep, dreaming he was chasing a big fat cow. (A/N: Have you ever seen a dog when it's dreaming about chasing a cat, and it starts kicking its leg in its sleep? That's what I mean.) 

But unfortunately, Harry's wonderful dream about cows came to an abrupt end when the wagon he was being carried in ran over a rather big bump in the road.

Snorting sleepily, Harry raised his head. Looking around, he saw he was in a large wagon being driven by two foreign wizards. Three other wizards were walking behind the wagon and on either side of it. They were talking in some foreign language that Harry hadn't heard before.

One of the wizards noticed him waking up and shouted "Se trezeste!"

"Am ajuns la rezervatie oricum." The wizard driving the wagon responded.

The wagon slowed to a halt and another wizard started walking towards the wagon. But the wizards who had caught Harry had dark hair and eyes, while this one was short and stocky with flaming red hair and loads of freckles.

The man grinned at Harry. "Well now mister, we're lucky we caught you before you were spotted by some poor muggle. What were you doing off the reservation anyway?"

It was Charlie Weasley.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the author's note in the middle of the chapter; normally I don't do those but I felt like I needed too. Well, I hope you like this chapter. 

**Translations:**

**"Se trezeste!"**

"He's waking up!"

**"Am ajuns la rezervatie oricum."**

"We're at the reservation, anyway."

**Also:** As for chapters, people this is about as long as it's going to get, so don't bother asking. More frequent updates I can do, but longer chapters-no.

Review Replies: (feel free to skip this if you want, just remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!)

_A big thanks to my reviewers: _**Julie, Blubb-Blubb, Spacecatdet, Malach, Killer-Kobloods, OniLion, OfficersWife, Marietsy, Quillian, ApocSM,** **Smilez, Critic Unknown, Dahlias, Bandgsecurtiyaw, **and** satyr-oh. **

**Julie:** Patience, my friend. ) I actually plan on the killer being caught. You'll find out how they got a hold of Harry's wand to use it very soon. No worries. And thanks for the encouragement. You're my first reviewer!

**Blubb-Blubb: **For the first few chapters, got it in one. But Harry's not going to stay there for long. Good job and thanks for the review.

**OfficersWife: Yay! **You guessed it: the language was Romanian, and Harry landed in a dragon reservation in (where else?) Romania! Good job and thanks for the review!

**ApocSM: **Gracias.I'm glad you think it's good ;)

**Critic Unknown:** Well, obviously you can tell from this chapter that Remus believes in Harry's innocence. Fred and George have a big part to play in this story too. I don't know how much I will be using Remus in this story, but Fred and George will have a **BIG** part in the future. I just needed someone to plant the seeds of doubt in Dumbledore's mind, and Remus seemed the most likely candidate. Thanks for the review. Glad you like it so far.

**Dahlias:** Well, I'm glad you decided to be thrilled. I know what you mean about drawing it on and on. That drives me crazy too. I'm hoping it will be pretty 'un clichéd'. I haven't

seen what I'm planning in any other fics, at least the ones I've read. I hope you keep reading. Thanks for the review.

**WOW!** Two reviewers actually took the time to find out where the Carpathian Mountains are located. That was my hint ). The language I used was Romanian; so obviously, Harry's in Romania. And who does he know in Romania? Bingo! Charlie Weasley!

Please leave a review-any questions feel free to ask!

Blue


	3. On the Wagon

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Magical creature descriptions came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

**_Warnings:_** Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash**, spoilers for the first five books

**_Pairings:_** R/Hr

**_For this chapter:_** very minor OC, language

-Warning: Very short filler chapter!-

* * *

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Ch. 3: On the Wagon**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Meddle ye not in the affairs of dragons,

for thou art crunchy and good with ketchup.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Harry's first instinct was to start running, before he remembered Charlie couldn't recognize him in his animagus form. _'Charlie…'_ Harry thought, as the desire to give Charlie a good bite on the hand filled him. Harry shook it off.

'_Come on Harry, knock it off. If I bite him now he might get mad. As hungry as I am, I doubt I could put up a good fight against six armed wizards.' _Harry thought.

"Wow, you certainly are a nice fellow. Normally, the dragons try to bite me by now!" Charlie said incredulously.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes and sighed. _'Honestly, you mean I could have gotten away with that? Oh well, better late than never.'_

Harry's head shot forward quickly and gave Charlie a quick, hard nip on the hand.

"Yowch!" Charlie yelped, yanking his hand back. "I take it all back! You're a smart little bastard, now aren't you? Catching me off guard like that!"

Harry smirked (or the dragon equivalent) and laid his head down satisfactorily.

"Watch out, boss." One of the Romanian wizards said cautiously, speaking English for the first time. "This one's really strong. Took six Stunners to take him down, and he obviously hasn't been eating properly. Add that to the fact that he isn't even fully matured, and you've got a pretty strong dragon."

Harry began to feel annoyed at being talked about as though he wasn't there. Sure, the wizards didn't realize he could understand them, but Harry was feeling too grumpy from his rude awakening earlier to care.

Charlie saw a quick movement from the dragon out of the corner of his eye and darted back quickly. Harry's jaw closed around the air where Charlie's arm had been moments before.

Before Harry could react, one of the Romanian wizards looped a harness around Harry's neck and a muzzle around Harry's jaw.

"Don't bother struggling," the wizard advised the dragon. "The harness and muzzle are made from Elvin materials. They're near impossible to rip or tear."

"Thanks, Anatolie. He almost took off my arm there." Charlie said gratefully.

The wizard named Anatolie nodded and spoke, "Shall we take him to the Longhorn grounds now, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and the wagon set off again. "I wonder how he got off in the first place. He's in pretty bad condition too. Whoever was in charge of this guy and his partner must have really been slacking off."

'_Partner? What in the world are they talking about?'_ Harry thought curiously.

Anatolie frowned. "We didn't notice any malnourishment in the males when we checked the nests last week though."

Harry was definitely getting a bad feeling about this. _'Umm…nests? I don't think I like the way this conversation is heading…'_

Charlie frowned. "That's true. We'd have noticed something wrong before this. We check the nests more often now that it's the mating season, since malnourishment in any of the dragons could affect the eggs.

Harry was starting to panic now. _'Mating season? Eggs? Tell me they aren't talking about what I think they're talking about!'_

At that moment, Harry's fears came true. They had just passed through a tall barb-wire fence with a sign hanging by the entrance. It read **Romanian Longhorn Breeding Facility**.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I know it's very short, but I felt that was the best place to end it. Also, it was all I had time to write. Sorry for the wait, but school as been **incredibly** hectic. I had a research paper and speech due at the end of spring break, and then I had a physics project due today. I tried to finish this earlier, but I just couldn't find the time. Hey, I try, and besides seven days isn't that bad at all. Oh yeah, sorry I didn't do a preview last chapter. I totally forgot. 

**VERY IMPORTANT:** It has been asked in a review whether I plan on including any other pairings besides R/Hr. I hadn't planned on it, but if the majority of you would like another pairing, I'll consider it.

**Name Translations:_Anatolie-_** from the east (Hey, it was the best I could find that had any relevance to this fic)

_A big thanks to: _**Quillian, OfficersWife, bandgsecurtiyaw, OniLion, Killer-Kobloods, Dahlias, Prongs Luver, Zafaran, Shinigami, jpthug12, Chaos-Empersonified, gaul1, Agnus Dei, SuzanneN, Chrissy227, Serb-Maco, Kiki, **and **Nice. **

Review Replies: (feel free to skip this if you want, just remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!)

**Dahlias**: No, Remus didn't testify against Harry. I don't remember ever writing that in the first chapter. (?) If by mistake I did, can you please tell me where so I can fix it? Thanks. What you have to remember is that chapter one was told from Harry's point of view. Remus made a mistake when he didn't publicly stand up for Harry's innocence. Otherwise, Harry would have known Remus was on his side. But let's face it: who would listen to a werewolf anyway? Thanks for the review. I'll clarify that in the next chapter. No, I hadn't planned on having another pairing. It depends on what people think. As for the slash, I don't have anything against it, but I don't think I would be any good at writing it. Sorry! Thanks for the review.

**Prongs Luver:** Does anyone else believe in Harry's innocence? winks Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!

**Kiki:** Well, I'm glad you like my story. I'll try to update as soon as I can, so you don't waste your time checking for updates:P

In the next chapter: Harry is introduced more to his new surroundings and situation and meets some unexpected people.

There. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any questions feel free to ask!


	4. Walking Contradiction

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Magical creature descriptions came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I own Elenion, Simu, and Anatolie.

**_Warnings:_** Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash**, spoilers for the first five books

**_Pairings:_** R/Hr

_**Sorry I forgot to include this before:**_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speech"_

**A/N: Major filler chapter. Sorry folks. It had to be done. **

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

I used to have a handle on life, but it broke.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Ch. 4: Walking Contradiction**

* * *

'_Noooooooooooooo! No, no, no! There is no way I'm…**mating** with some dragon!' _Harry mentally wailed.

Anatolie glanced at Harry strangely. "What is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's strange… I swear for a moment there I could hear a voice in my head. It was shouting about not wanting to mate or some such thing."

"Uhh…Anatolie? Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe you're being overworked. I can take over your rounds if you want." Charlie offered, staring at Anatolie with an odd look on his face.

'_NO! That's me! Listen! I don't want to mate with a dragon! Can you hear me?' _Harry shouted desperately in his head, hoping that someone would be able to hear him again.

Now Charlie turned to Anatolie with a dumbstruck look on his face. "I just heard it! There was a voice in my head! But where's it coming from?"

'_ME! It's coming from me! No, don't look over there you idiots! Look at the dragon! It's coming from me!' _Harry shouted

"Charlie! Anatolie! I just heard it!" another one of the Romanian wizards shouted. "It's coming from the dragon!"

Anatolie rushed over to the wizard. "Are you sure, Simu?" he asked.

Simu nodded. "I heard the voice saying that it was the dragon."

Charlie gaped at him. "But how is that possible? Dragons don't converse in the same way that we do, so how could he project his thoughts so that we can understand it?"

Anatolie frowned. "I'm not sure. Perhaps we should take him to one of the Elvin beastspeakers that arrived yesterday. They might be able to help."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Let me think. They should be staying at the lab by the Albastru River. What's the name of their leader again, Anatolie?"

Anatolie's forehead creased in thought. "Hmm…I believe it was Elenion."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. He's a beastspeaker himself, isn't he Anatolie? Charlie said.

Anatolie nodded. "Yes. He should be able to help us with this new development."

Harry had listened curiously for the first part of the conversation, but he was starting to get nervous.

'_What if this beastspeaker guy figures out I'm not really a dragon?_ _He'll probably turn me over to the Ministry! And then it will be right back to Azkaban!'_ Harry thought worriedly.

"Hey Charlie," the man named Simu called. "What are we going to call this guy in the meantime?"

"How about Drake? It means dragon." Charlie suggested.

Harry snorted in disgust. _'There's no way I am being called Drake. That sounds way too much like Draco for my liking.'_

"Doesn't seem like the big guy likes it, Charlie," Simu said, grinning. "Well, Mr. Dragon what do you think of Sirrush or Tiamat? They were Babylonian dragons of chaos."

Harry gave Simu a horrified look. _'Don't tell me this is the best you guys can think of!'_ he thought.

Charlie laughed. "Doesn't look like he loves your names either, Simu!"

Simu gave Charlie a sour look before turning back to Harry. "All right big guy, what about Ladon? He was a Greek dragon from mythology."

Harry shook his head again and Simu sighed.

"How about Anguis? That's Latin for dragon." Charlie proposed.

Harry bared his teeth at Charlie in frustration. _'Honestly, is this the best you can do? Why don't you just put me out of my misery and name me Norbert?'_

Luckily for Harry, Anatolie chose to step in at that moment. "You two are putting too much effort into this. Look here, he has a sort of birthmark. It looks like a lightningbolt. Why not name him Sorin. It means thunder in Romanian.

Harry cocked his head to the side in thought. '_Hey, not bad. I can deal with that.'_ He turned back towards Anatolie and thumped his tail on the wagon to show his approval.

Simu laughed. "Well, I think he likes it. Sorin, it is! And look, we've reached the lab already! Now we can figure out how Sorin here is projecting his thoughts."

As the wagon passed through the front gate, Harry nervously looked around the lab. He had just remembered why they had come here. If this beastspeaker figured out he was an animagus in disguise, he would be caught and sent to Azkaban for sure.

The wagon passed through another gate with a sign hanging on it reading **Albastru River Laboratory**. Anatolie walked up to the guard in the gatehouse and spoke with him for a few moments before he came back to the wagon.

"I've asked the guard to go fetch Elenion for us. I don't think it would be easy getting Sorin into the lab." Anatolie said with a small smile.

Charlie nodded chuckling from his place on the side of the wagon. "Did you hear that Sorin? We'll soon be figuring out what's going on."

Harry laid his head on the side of the wagon, thinking hard. _'Maybe I can persuade the elf not to tell Charlie and the others. Yeah, that's probably my best chance. He's bound to figure out I'm not really a dragon eventually.'_

Harry was so lost in thought he failed to notice the approach of a tall, slender young man with long black hair and pointed ears.

"Ah, you must be Elenion. Pleased to meet you." Charlie said cheerfully.

Harry gave a startled yelp and looked up into piercing midnight blue eyes. Elenion gazed into Harry's eyes searchingly for a few moments before straightening back up.

He gave Harry a smile and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Suddenly, Harry heard an unfamiliar voice in his head. _'Well well, what do we have here?'_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

**A/N:** Well, here's the fourth chapter. I hope you like it. It took me forever to write it. That and way too much homework are the reasons for this delay. Now I have three big tests all on the same day and I really need a hug. I've been way too stressed lately. Hopefully this chapter is satisfactory to you all, but I didn't like it that much when I was writing it. I had to change my original plan and that changed how I was going to write this chapter. Then I decided I didn't like the names I was going to use it so I spent almost three hours looking for new ones I liked.

Oh well. Anyway…

**VERY IMPORTANT:** It has been asked in a review whether I plan on including any other pairings besides R/Hr. I hadn't planned on it, but if the majority of you would like another pairing, I'll consider it.

**Pairings Suggested:**

**Harry/Pansy**-1vote

**Harry/Tonks**-1 vote

**Name Translations:**

**Romanian:**

Simu-listening intently

Albastru-blue (I used it as the name of the river)

**Elvish:**

Elenion-star

**Any other name translations were mentioned inside the chapter**

For anyone who can't remember, Norbert was the Norwegian Ridgeback that Hagrid had in first year.

_A big thanks to: _**Prongs Luver, Theboss996, OfficersWife, zzlostdreamerzz, athenakitty (twice, WOW!), bellashade, Killer-Kobloods, OniLion, gaul1, MSII, Jochim, angelkitty77, and HarrySlytherinson. **

Review Replies: (feel free to skip this if you want, just remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!)

**Athenakitty:** It will be a while before they realize that Harry's innocent. Probably quite a few chapters at least. He will regain his health very soon actually. I think Harry's pretty much done abusing poor Charlie. He has the muzzle on now, anyway, so it's pretty much impossible for him to bite anyone. Harry will definitely not be reverting back to his real form until he leaves the reservation. Well, I don't know if Harry will hate the Wizarding world enough to give them the finger, but he won't want anything to do with them for a while. Thanks for the reviews.

**OniLion:** Well, thanks for the suggestion.  I actually might work that in somewhere. You've definitely sparked my interest. Thanks for the review.

**Jochim:** Well, thanks for your opinion on the pairings dilemma. I'm still not sure about what I'm going to do, but I'll think about it. Thanks for the review.

In the next chapter: Harry meets Elenion and the two talk. I'm afraid Harry's time on the reservation is almost up, guys. You can probably say goodbye to Simu and Anatolie for the rest of the story.

There. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any questions feel free to ask!


	5. Coming Clean

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Magical creature descriptions came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I own Elenion, Simu, and Anatolie.

**_Warnings:_** Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash**, spoilers for the first five books

**_Pairings:_** R/Hr

_**Sorry I forgot to include this before:**_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speech"_

_(Mindspeech) _

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Ch. 5: Coming Clean**

* * *

'_Oh shoot.'_ Harry thought.

He heard the strange voice laugh in his head as Elenion turned away from him.

"Do you think perhaps I could have a few moments alone with this rather remarkable dragon? It is much easier to concentrate on beastspeaking when there are no distractions." Elenion said calmly.

Charlie nodded. "Sure, we'll just be inside the lab if you need us."

Elenion nodded again and turned back to Harry.

(Well little one, why are you hiding from these wizards? Answer me truthfully: I will be able to tell if you are lying.)

Harry jumped up, startled. _'What in the world? How can I hear you in my head?'_

Elenion smiled again and chuckled quietly. (Weren't you listening little one? I am a beastspeaker. I can talk with many types of animals, both magical and muggle)

'_But I'm not a real dragon! Doesn't beastspeaking only work with real beasts?'_

Now Harry was confused. They had learned about beastspeakers in Care of Magical Creatures class. They were mostly elves that were able to subconsciously connect with the minds of magical and muggle creatures to talk with them mind to mind. Sometimes there was a human beastspeaker, but it was very rare. But Hagrid had said that the beastspeaking talent didn't work with animaguses. If that was true, then how was this elf able to talk to Harry? And didn't he know that Harry was on the run from Azkaban? It was all over the newspapers.

Elenion's smile brightened. (I knew you were a smart one. You're right; I can't talk to you with my beastspeaking ability. Luckily though, I am also capable of telepathy. Now what's this about escaping Azkaban? I know that it's a wizard prison, but you seem pure of heart to me. What did you do to land yourself in there?)

Harry growled and his tail lashed back and forth angrily. _'I was framed for the murder of my friend's little sister and her fiancée. My so called **friends** believed I had joined Voldemort and threw me into Azkaban without even letting me tell my side of the story. My former best friends even testified against me. There was no veritaserum, just my word against theirs. _Harry let out a painful sob at the memory of the betrayal, but forced himself to continue.

'_My old wand had been used to commit the murders, but it had gone missing before it all happened. That's what I don't understand. Only a few select people had access to the flat where I was staying. Only one of them could have taken my wand and killed Ginny and Colin. But the ones with access were all my friends! Why would they do this?' _Harry thought in anguish.

Elenion's brow creased in thought. (I see. I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you. I am not familiar with your friends, so I cannot tell you why they would betray you. However, don't worry; I won't be turning you in. I can see from your mind that you are telling the truth. However, you won't be able to hide here forever. It is too risky. Someone is bound to notice that your mannerisms differ from that of a dragon. I will speak with my kin about you and see what they think. I believe the best course of action is to take you back with me to the Elvin kingdom. You'll be safe there.)

Harry mentally sighed in relief. '_Good. I didn't know what I would do if they made me mate with some dragon like they were talking about earlier.'_

Elenion stared at Harry in shock before throwing his head back in a full-blown laugh.

(I would have believed you would be more worried about being sent back to Azkaban than having to share a nest with another Longhorn.)

Harry snorted indignantly. _'Are you kidding me? I'm only nineteen! I'm too young to be having kids, especially non-human ones!'_

Elenion shook his head, still laughing, and walked over to the rest of the elves. They spoke quietly together for a moment, occasionally throwing a few glances in Harry's direction.

Then Elenion pulled out a smooth round stone. He closed his eyes and laid his hand on it while speaking a few quiet words. Suddenly, the stone began to glow with a soft white light. Elenion and the other elves crowded around it and started speaking again.

'_What the…Are they talking to the stone?' _Harry thought, confused.

After a few moments, Elenion put the stone away and walked back to Harry.

(It is decided. I have spoken with my kin, and they agree with me. You must come to the Elvin kingdom at once.)

'_What were you dong with that stone thing?' _Harry asked curiously.

"Oh this?" Elenion spoke as he pulled the smooth stone out of a pocket in his tunic.

This is a focus stone. By concentrating my magic in it, I am able to communicate with others over long distances, among other things. Perhaps you will get a focus stone of your own someday. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. I can sense much latent magical ability in you.

'_Really? That's interesting.' _Harry said thoughtfully.

Elenion nodded. (Anyway, we will be heading out as soon as you are well. And judging by the state you are in, it could be a few days.)

'_That's fine. I just really wish I had your telepathy thing. Then I would be able to talk to others besides you.' _Harry thought wistfully.

(Perhaps you do have the ability. You never know my friend. You never know.)

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's the fifth chapter. This is the second time I've put it up. pulled a fast one on me and deleted the markings that indicated mindspeech. It was really confusing, so I went back and fixed it. To all of you who voted on the pairing, please read the note I put up about it. It's very important. It's about the Harry/Tonks pairing. Sorry is this chapter is short. I've had a lot going on and I just wanted to get a chapter up while I still had time. Many people have asked me to make the chapters longer and update more frequently. I try people, really I do. Chapters vary in length because there are places where I feel it is best to end it. And updating almost once a week **is** frequent. To all of you who reviewed, thank you. It encourages me. 

**VERY IMPORTANT:** It has been asked in a review whether I plan on including any other pairings besides R/Hr. I hadn't planned on it, but if the majority of you would like another pairing, I'll consider it. However, it might not work in this fic. As you can see, Harry/Tonks is winning right now. But unless I change it, Tonks believed Harry was guilty (I haven't mentioned her yet). She wasn't even going to play a big role in this fic. So even if that pairing wins, it might not work. Sorry folks, I'll try. Sorry if you had your heart set on it or something. If there is another pairing at all, it will probably be Harry/Elf.

**Pairings Suggested:**

**Harry/Pansy**-2 votes

**Harry/Tonks**-5 votes

**Harry/Blaise (female) -** 2 votes

**Harry/Elf- **4 votes

**Pairless-** 3 votes

**ON SLASH:** I'm not against it really. I don't mind a slash pairing if the story is well-written (same for non-slash pairings too-I read it if it's well-written). I don't really like pointless smut whether its slash or not. I don't write slash because I don't think I would be any good at it. Sorry, just several people asked me about it and I wanted to clarify. I don't mind it at all. Just won't happen in this fic, that's all.

_A big thanks to:_ **pink harry, Lady Foxfire, Karnath, gaul1, REM, OfficersWife, SuzanneN, queen bee, hyper-swain, Bloodless Ace, nightstone131302, athenakitty, Milthorn, Mr. Happy Java Man, Never Odd Or eveN, blubb-blubb, Mystical-Maiden, pheonixflame, alen, logi, cocopops, Circe Visigoth, fire, Didaskaleinophobia, SwimmerGirl, King Dimension, and Rkhiara. **

Review Replies: (feel free to skip this if you want, just remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!)

**OfficersWife:** Aww…that's sweet. Thanks for the hug, it made me feel better. I actually think I did quite well on the tests, so thanks. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review.

**SuzanneN:** I'm afraid you have me a little confused with your question. You asked if it was Albus Dumbledore or his brother. Who were you talking about? Was it Elenion? If so, I'm afraid not. No, Elenion is a real elf and he's never even set foot in Hogwarts before. Sorry if you were a bit confused. D I'll try to keep updating quickly! Thanks for the review.

**Hyper-swain: **Sorry, but Harry won't be proved innocent for a few chapters at least, but it will happen eventually. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for a while D Thanks for the review.

**Athenakitty: **Poor Harry. Yes, they will eventually take the muzzle off. And Elenion already knows that Sorin is an animagus. As you've probably seen from this chapter, he already knew it was Harry. Yes, Harry will be fairly steamed at his former friends. After all, he's got two years in Azkaban to be bitter about. They are definitely going to have a _very_ difficult time with them. Thanks for the review.

**Mr. Happy Java Man: **Sorry, can't do slash in this fic for the above reasons. Namely, I'm no good at writing it. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind slash at all. Unfortunately, this story is post-OotP. And no, _at the moment_ Sirius isn't making any miraculous returns (hint-hint). D Thanks for the review.

**Blubb-blubb: **Hmmm…that's an interesting idea with the female dragon thing. I might do a one-shot to go along with this story. And unfortunately, this is about as long as the chapters will get. I've decided to sacrifice longer chapters for more frequent updates. Also, I really don't have that much time to write with school. I'll try to make them longer, but no guarantees. Thanks for the review.

**Mystical-Maiden: **No pairing for Harry was my original plan. The idea was presented to me in a review and I decided to see what people wanted. As you can see from above, quite a few people agree with you on no pairing for Harry. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the animagus form.

**Alen: **Oh don't worry: Harry won't be forgiving his former friends any time soon (if at all). Thanks for the review.

**Circe Visigoth: **Umm…I don't really think that was a cliffhanger. More like a 'dramatic pause' as another author puts it.

**SwimmerGirl: **I'm glad you like it.Charlie and the others won't find out Harry is Sorin. But some others will… (Hint-hint) P

In the next chapter: Harry and the crew leave for the Elvin Kingdom and Harry meets the king. They have a _very_ interesting conversation.

There. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any questions feel free to ask!


	6. Road to Acceptance

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Magical creature descriptions came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I own the plot, and any original characters or places.

**_Warnings:_** Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash**, spoilers for the first five books

**_Pairings:_** R/Hr

_**Sorry I forgot to include this before:**_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speech"_

_(Mindspeech) _

**Sorry to anyone confused by the last chapter. pulled a fast one on me and deleted the markings that indicated mindspeech. It was really confusing, so I went back and fixed it. **

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of

people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move."

-Douglas Adams

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Ch. 6: Road to Acceptance

* * *

**

Harry regained his health in a matter of days, and the small group set out for the elfin kingdom after three days.

The ride to the forest that sheltered the kingdom was long and boring. It was even worse for Harry since he wasn't able to get off the cart and move around. It was too dangerous. A passing dragon tamer could see him on the loose and get suspicious.

Finally, Elenion took pity on Harry and dropped back from the head of the column to talk to him.

(Well, little one? How are you feeling?) Elenion mindspoke to Harry.

'_Much better than I did before, thanks. But I really wish I could just get off this wagon for a few minutes and walk around.)_

Elenion gave him a sad smile. (I'm sorry little one, but we can't risk it right now.)

Harry sighed. _'Yeah, I know, but I'm just so tired of sitting here doing nothing. I can only look at the scenery for so long you know.'_

(I completely understand. When we get to the forest boundary, you'll be able to transform back into your real form and walk around. In the meantime, how about I tell you a bit more about elves?)

Harry nodded enthusiastically. _'Yeah, that'd be great! I didn't even realize that elves really existed! I was once told that elves were believed to have become extinct because they were rarely seen for ages.'_

Elenion laughed. (That is the popular belief, though I can tell you that it isn't true at all. It's just that sharing the world has never been humanity's strongpoint. To prevent war, we thought it best to disappear from the world for a time. The humans forgot about our existence, and after a time, we decided to just stay in hiding.)

'_Really?' _Harry asked in wonder.

Elenion nodded with a smile. (Yes. There used to be elfin cities throughout the world, though many were lost or abandoned. Now only the city of Arvandor remains. It lies in the Adaron Forest, which is where we are heading now.)

'_Elenion, how was it that Charlie and the other wizards were able to hear me speak?'_

Elenion frowned. (Ah, yes, Charlie briefly described it. How did it happen?)

Harry bared his teeth in frustration. _'I don't know. They were talking about a name for me, and they were coming up with the most **awful **names I've ever heard of. I was getting really frustrated, and then suddenly they could hear me talking.'_

Elenion's face was thoughtful. (Hmm…It would seem as if you really do have the mindspeech ability.)

'_Really? That is so awesome!'_ Harry shouted excitedly.

(This could definitely come in handy. We can start training your ability as soon as we arrive at Arvandor. We should be reaching the forest soon anyway.)

Sure enough, the tops of the trees slowly came into view. They reached the edge of the forest in a little over an hour.

They stopped at the forest's edge to wait for Harry to transform back. He did so with great relief, stretching his tired muscles.

"Ah, that feels much better." Harry said happily.

Elenion smiled and shook his head in amusement. "We should probably continue on. It's getting dark. Be careful; dangerous creatures roam the forest at night.

Harry nodded grimly and they set off on the path through the woods.

* * *

The sky gradually grew darker and darker as time wore on. The elves stayed alert for any sign of danger, their eyes shifting from one side of the path to the other. 

A gloomy darkness set in under the shade of the trees. Harry had a hard time seeing the ground under his feet.

Elenion spoke up from Harry's right. "Harry, why don't you put your hand on my shoulder? That way you won't wander off the path by accident. We elves are able to see much better in the dark, so it won't be a problem for us."

The group continued on, getting closer and closer to Arvandor. Harry was literally blind without the help of Elenion and was stumbling over roots in the ground.

Harry tripped over another root and reached for Elenion's shoulder to steady himself, but his hand only grasped air.

"Elenion! Where are you?"

The other elves stopped moving and turned around. One of the elves (Harry thought his name was Rilien) began to look around frantically.

"Elenion! Elenion, Herewä réáen óúyen?" Rilien shouted.

Harry heard a shuffling noise to his right and turned quickly. Rilien whispered something and a faint ball of light appeared in his hand. It gradually grew brighter and illuminated the path around them.

The sight that met their eyes horrified them. There was Elenion, who was struggling with a strange black shadow that was trying to strangle him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's finally done. Sorry it took so long, but I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter. Then I somehow managed to delete the part I had started on, so I had to do it over. Last weekend I was on a three-day band trip and then I got really sick. Not to mention, school has just been awful. Exams are coming up and the semester is ending, so I have a ton of homework. Until school is over in early June, you probably shouldn't expect another update. Also, before you all flame me, I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging. I just wanted to get **something** up, and if I continued, I would have to write a couple more pages. I just don't have the time. Updates will become more frequent once break starts. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! 

**VERY IMPORTANT:** Thanks to anyone who voted for the pairing. Obviously, Harry/Elf won by a landslide. However, **IT WILL NOT BE A HUGE PART OF THE STORY!** I would have to completely change the plot, and this is not a romance story. A little romance here and there is good, but it will focus on Harry.

**Pairings Suggested:**

**Harry/Pansy**-5 votes

**Harry/Tonks**-15 votes

**Harry/Blaise (female) -**11 votes

**Harry/Elf- **35 votes

**Harry/Fleur**-1 vote

**Pairless-** 15 votes

**ON SLASH:** I'm not against it really. I don't mind a slash pairing if the story is well-written (same for non-slash pairings too-I read it if it's well-written). I don't really like pointless smut whether its slash or not. I don't write slash because I don't think I would be any good at it. Sorry, just several people asked me about it and I wanted to clarify. I don't mind it at all. Just won't happen in this fic, that's all.

**Translations: **

Elvish:

Arvandor- heaven (I used it as the name of the city; get it? City of Heaven?)

Adaron-Lord of trees (I used it as the name of the forest)

Rilien-bright

"Herewä réáen óúyen?"- "Where are you?"

**Thanks to Ciupacapra for fixing the Romanian translations for the earlier chapters**

_A big thanks to:_ **bandgsecurtiyaw, athenakitty, Lady Foxfire, HermioneGreen, jentrollgirl, OniLion, chady, lovingHP, Mystical-Maiden, gaul1, Isis's Rose, alen, ocpawnmaster1, Serb-Maco, Draco's Lovergirlever, Earendil's Girl, owen, ApocSM, ****Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, hijlpotter, kiwiblue, Lyfe.exe, Jochim, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Bloodless Ace, angelwingz, shadowfrigidkiller, Furie, uten, Yami no Kaze, Heather, Killer-Kobloods, Calen, GreySword, Swimmer Girl, blubb-blubb, deathumi, Didaskaleinophobia, Evil Manic, Cap'n Blackrose, Post-Scriptum, Draco'sLovergirlever, cocopops, neopyro, Maxennce, BlurryFuture, shion20, korrd, ocatupish, peoples, yo-yo55d, Slash Goddess Connla, HecateDeMort, Wyccegirl, satyr-oh, Ciupacapra, belle704, FRED, starscream1998, RiverSong DreamShadow, **and **lmill123. **

Review Replies: (feel free to skip this if you want, just remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!)

**Athenakitty:** Harry just hasn't met any other elves yet. He isn't even really that comfortable with Elenion yet. You'll have to wait and see to answer the rest of your questions. Thanks for the review!

**Lady FoxFire:** You'll have to wait and see what happens. Hopefully, you'll still be a bit surprised. Thanks for the review!

**Mystical-Maiden:** It will just be powerful!Harry. I'm really glad you like how I'm writing Harry. Thanks for the review!

**Earendil's girl:** Sorry about the long review list. There was a lot I had to answer. I didn't even realize it until you said something. Thanks for the review!

**Kiwiblue:** The elves don't know Harry's wanted. They've been cut off from humans for years. I'll tell why they came back in the next chapter. They only know about Azkaban because it's been around for a long time (at least in this story, it has!) Thanks for the review!

**Jochim:** Don't worry; you weren't the only one who wanted a pairing. You were just the only one who actually made a suggestion. And I do agree with you about the idea behind the pairing. Thanks for the review!

**Heather:** Don't worry; there will be plenty of bashing. Thanks for the review!

**Maxennce:** He didn't suspect them. He just wanted a secret to keep to himself. Also, Harry wouldn't want to put his friends in danger by telling them important secrets. Thanks for the review!

**Wyccegirl:** Well, there is going to be a small het pairing, though it won't be a big deal. Hope that's okay with you and you keep reading. Thanks for the review!

**Satyr-oh:** Good guess. But no, Harry isn't going to be Godric's heir. Hey, I would have thought that too, but hopefully I'll be able to surprise you! Thanks for the review!

**Lmill123:** That's a very good guess, with good reasons for your suspicions. You'll have to wait and find out, though I'll warn you: you might be surprised.

In the next chapter: Harry and the elves try to save Elenion and Harry finally sees the city of Arvandor. Harry learns why the elves are suddenly helping the humans.

There. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any questions feel free to ask


	7. Welcome to Paradise

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Magical creature descriptions came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I own Elenion, Simu, Rilien, and Anatolie.

**_Warnings:_** Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash**, spoilers for the first five books

**_Pairings:_** R/Hr

_**Sorry I forgot to include this before:**_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speech"_

_(Mindspeech)_

**_IMPORTANT: This is the second time this chapter has been uploaded. There were several bad elvish translations. They have since been corrected. A big thanks to korrd for the corrections! _**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

No matter what a man's past may have been,

his future is spotless.

-John R. Rice

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Ch. 7: Welcome to Paradise**

* * *

The elves immediately sprang into action, throwing spells at the creature in the hopes of saving Elenion. 

Looking more closely at the black shadow, Harry thought back to one of his Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Hagrid had been teaching them about Lethifolds. He remembered that Lethifolds were dangerous creatures resembling black cloaks that could only be repelled by the Patronus charm.

Harry instinctively reached for his wand, but stopped. He didn't have a wand! The Ministry had snapped it when he was arrested!

Panicking, Harry looked around for another way to help, but found nothing.

Suddenly, he remembered the ball of light that had appeared in Rilien's hand. Harry shrugged and decided to try it. _'At least it's better than sitting around doing nothing to help. Who knows, maybe it will work.'_

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on a happy memory. He stretched his hand out towards where Elenion was struggling with the Lethifold and whispered the words, "Expecto Patronum!"

Immediately, a silver stag burst into existence and galloped towards the Lethifold. The monster let go of Elenion and retreated back into the woods quickly.

Elenion fell to the ground and took a huge breath of air. Two of the elves ran to him and helped him up, while Rilien turned slowly to face Harry.

"By the Valar! Never before has a wizard been able to accomplish such powerful magic without a wand!" Rilien exclaimed.

"Not only that, but he is capable of mindspeech." Elenion said as he staggered to where Harry and Rilien where standing.

At Harry's concerned gaze, Elenion gave him a small smile. "I'll be all right little one. I'm just a bit tired. You on the other hand…This is the second time you have surprised me. It would seem there is much more to you than what meets the eye. We will have to test these new abilities of yours when we reach Arvandor."

Harry nodded in acceptance and Elenion turned to Rilien. "We shall have to camp here for the night. I'm afraid that monster has weakened me greatly. I cannot travel on tonight. Rilien, have one of your men find wood for a fire. Everyone else will take turns standing guard. Harry and I must have a little talk."

The group moved off the path a bit and began to set up camp. After helping the other elves for a bit, Harry and Elenion sat down beside the now blazing fire. When the two were comfortable, Elenion reached inside his pocket and pulled out the focus stone again.

He concentrated on the stone for a second, and the ball began to glow with a faint blue light. Elenion started to talk quickly in Elvish, and the stone began to glow brighter and brighter. Then suddenly, Elenion stopped speaking. The stone ball grew dark and Elenion returned the focus to his pocket.

"I have just alerted my people to the presence of a Lethifold in the forest. They now know of the attack and our delayed arrival. The king has assured me he will send out a group to dispose of the creature immediately. I will admit this is a source of great worry for the king."

Harry gave him a curious look. "Why?"

Elenion frowned. "Normally, Lethifolds are found solely in tropical climates. The only way a Lethifold could have come this far north is if someone brought it here. The king believes, as do I, that dark wizards have brought these creatures to our forests."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Elenion nodded grimly.

The two sat lost in thought for a few minutes before Elenion broke the silence. "Well, there's no point in worrying about it. We can plan our course of action when we reach Arvandor tomorrow. In the meantime, I had meant to ask you a question. Harry, you saved my life today, something we elves do not overlook lightly. Therefore, I would be honored if you would become one of the Edain, an elf-friend."

At Harry's questioning look, he elaborated. "The Edain arepermitted to live in Arvandor, with all of the rights of a citizen.They are also allowed to learn magic kept secret by the elves. Harry…if you accept, you will become the first Edain in over one hundred years.The Edainare wizards or magical creatures that have performed an extraordinary service to the elves. Harry, the elves are no longer a numerous people. Our numbers have diminished and each life is precious. My people wish to honor you for saving my life."

Harry stared at the ground, shocked and stunned. He hadn't expected to get anything for saving Elenion's life. Elenion was rapidly becoming a close friend to Harry, and he hadn't wanted to lose him.

As if seeing Harry's hesitation, Elenion spoke up. "You don't have to make the decision now Harry. We won't arrive at Arvandor until tomorrow morning. You can tell your decision to the King then."

"What? The King! Why would I be talking to him?" Harry sputtered.

Elenion gave Harry a small smile. "He is the one who requested that you become one of the Edain. Traditionally, you must tell your decision to him. But I must also talk further with him about the possibility that Voldemort will transport even more dangerous creatures.

As the night grew colder, Harry lay in his bedroll staring into the fire. His head was a mass of jumbled thoughts. He had decided that he needed the benefits that came with being one of the Edain, but then his thoughts turned to the strange events that had happened earlier.

'_How **could **a Lethifold have made its way up here? It must have been Voldemort. Who else could have carried dangerous magical creatures this far north without even Dumbledore noticing?'_

_Dumbledore…_Harry remembered his old headmaster well. He had gone to the headmaster with all his problems and trusted the kindly old man with his life. And how did the headmaster repay him? By sentencing him to two years in Azkaban.

Harry knew Dumbledore had enough influence to overturn the Wizengamot's decision. He would only have gone through with it if he truly believed Harry was guilty. And the memory of Dumbledore's betrayal hurt even more than the betrayal of Ron and Hermione. Whether the old man had known it or not, Harry had begun to look up to him as a sort of grandfather figure. When the headmaster had turned his back on Harry, it had felt like his last ties to family had been severed.

With Ron and Hermione, their betrayal didn't come as much of a surprise to Harry. They had begun acting strange in his seventh year, which was why Harry had never told them he had completed the Animagus transformation. The Golden Trio had grown further and further apart in sixth year as they pursued different interests. When Hermione and Ron had started dating in late sixth year, it had become more of a Golden Duo with Harry tagging along. Considering their strange behavior, the knowledge that they thought him a dark wizard was like the final piece to a jig saw puzzle.

What really hurt was that they had known him since he was eleven, but they still believed him to be a cold-blooded killer. They had taken the word of the headmaster over the word of their former best friend. They had believed he was guilty.

Harry remembered that day all too well. It was the worst day of his young life.

_--Flashback—_

He had been walking alongside the lake at Hogwarts on a bright, sunny spring day. Just two days ago, Harry and the rest of the seventh years had graduated. Harry smiled wistfully as he sat under the tree by the lake and remembered all of the adventures he had shared with Ron and Hermione.

Harry's smile quickly turned into a thoughtful frown at the thought of Ron and Hermione. His two best friends had been giving him strange looks recently. They held whispered conversations in the Common Room that would break off whenever he entered the room. They obviously thought they were being sneaky, but the idea of the two Gryffindors being stealthy was laughable. Harry could see straight through it; after all, the Sorting Hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin.

It worried him immensely. But the three friends had already grown apart, and he didn't want to end their friendship over something trivial. _'I'm probably just being paranoid. I bet it's nothing.'_ Harry decided finally.

Harry lay back with a smile on his face. The sun was warm on his face and the sky was a bright blue. A soft breeze swept through the trees and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry felt himself dozing off and settled back for a short nap. He had barely slept for five minutes when he felt a spell hit his back. His vision swam and gradually receded into darkness.

He woke up about an hour later. The sky had changed from its earlier blue to a stormy gray. Harry groaned as he tried to move his stiff muscles. He felt a raindrop hit his nose as thunder clapped overhead. He managed to get up and look around, but immediately wished he hadn't. Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he surveyed the scene around him. _'It's a nightmare, just a nightmare. I'm asleep and none of this is actually happening,'_ he thought.

Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey lay sprawled on the ground. Their eyes stared up at Harry blankly. They were both dead. Harry gasped and took a step back. His foot hit an object and he bent down to pick it up.

'_My wand…'_ Harry thought numbly. He fingered its familiar surface as it hung limply in his hand. It had gone missing a few weeks before from his flat. As shock set in, he heard the distinct sound of wizards apparating. He heard screams erupt around him, but he couldn't move his eyes from the hand which held his wand. He stared at the smooth piece of wood, his mind registering none of the chaos around him.

_--End Flashback--_

Harry shuddered as he curled up in his bedroll. He fell asleep as the last of the embers from the fire faded.

* * *

It took very little time for the group to reach Arvandor the next morning. Harry was still half-asleep for most of the journey. He had not slept very well at all last night. He had been plagued by memories of his arrest and trial all night long. It didn't matter though. As soon as Harry got his first view of Arvandor, he was wide awake. 

It looked like heaven on earth. All of the splendors of the muggle and Wizarding worlds couldn't compare to this beautiful city. The King's palace sat on top of a hill. It was a large structure made of silver and marble that towered over the rest of the city. Winding roads crisscrossed the city and separated the huge marble buildings. Flowers grew on the side of every street and hung in the windows. As Harry watched in awe, a lone phoenix flew across the city into the sunrise.

Elenion laughed at his awestruck look. "By the way, have you decided on whether to becomeone of the Edainor not? Don't think of it as a reward for saving my life. I would have wanted you to stay in the city anyway. This just makes it a bit more official."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him. Elenion laughed again.

As they talked, an escort of guards trotted up from beside the city gate. Elenion turned to Harry. "Well my friend, it's time to get the formal bit over with. Let's go see the king."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, you all asked for a longer chapter and you got it. It took a little less than a month to finish, but it is much longer than usual. You have no idea how many times I just wanted to call it quits and just post what I had written. Sorry for the long wait, but I had exams and then a case of Writer's Block. Now I'm finally out of school, so I can post more often. Just a few more chapters until we find out who betrayed Harry. I'm so excited! 

**To any who want to know: **The idea of an elf-friend comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit_, I believe. It's been a while since I've read it, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I know I've read about it somewhere, and I'm pretty sure that's the right book.

**ON SLASH:** I'm not against it really. I don't mind a slash pairing if the story is well-written (same for non-slash pairings too-I read it if it's well-written). I don't really like pointless smut whether its slash or not. I don't write slash because I don't think I would be any good at it. Sorry, just several people asked me about it and I wanted to clarify. I don't mind it at all. Just won't happen in this fic, that's all.

**Translations: **

Elvish:

Edain-elf friend

**Thanks to Ciupacapra for fixing the Romanian translations for the earlier chapters**

**Thanks to korrd for correcting my bad elvish translation for all of ****Ch.**** 7**

_A big thanks to:_ **Isis's Rose, bandgsecurtiyaw, Lady Foxfire, Slash Goddess Connla, athenakitty, HermioneGreen, Maxennce, Kiyoshi and Ame the Demons, Mystical-Maiden, Bloodless Ace, Nachtwoelfin, Khadon, gaul1, HecateDeMort, Crissy Potter, WaterWalker, SuzanneN, boohoo, GreyGranian, Zevrillion, Aleh, Red Jeanie, Aria-Chan, angelkitty77, ranma hibiki, mozartinchen, Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo, Hyperdaxter56, rlmess, Sybelle Annya, Koppa, monica, canis major, CWR, critic unknown, 666, and Lord Sinuae. **

Review Replies: (feel free to skip this if you want, just remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!)

**Slash Goddess Connla: **Umm…I'm not sure what translator you mean. Are you talking about the Elvish translator I used? In that case, it was cgi.iolair. Thanks for the review!

**athenakitty: **Harry won't be proved innocent for a while still. Yes, he will find out more about his heritage. Elenion's just really the only elf Harry's comfortable with right now. Obviously, you know what the black shadow is from this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Maxennce:** I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see what Harry plans to do. He won't just be sitting around in the elfin kingdom forever though. Thanks for the review!

**HecateDeMort: **No, I'm sorry; Harry won't be adopted by the elves in this story. I am thinking of writing a different story with a similar storyline to that though. Thanks for the review!

**WaterWalker: **No, I'm sorry; Tonks won't be turned into an elf in this story. Thanks for the review!

**Aleh: **Umm…Well, I'm sorry you feel my grammar is bad. But you have to point out a specific problem with it before I can fix anything. No other reviewer has ever mentioned anything at all. Thanks for the review anyway.

**Hyperdaxter56: **You guessed correctly! Good job! Thanks for the review!

**rlmess: **Like Elenion said, there used to be more Elfin cities all over the world, but they were abandoned over time. Thanks for the review!

**Monica: **They will find out Harry is innocent eventually, though it won't be for quite a while. I like to build up the suspense before I drop bombshells on my characters. Thanks for the review!

**CWR: **You guessed correctly! Good job! Thanks for the review!

**Critic Unknown: **Maybe I could do some slash if I tried. I don't know. I might try my hand at it sometime in the future. But for this story, it won't be included. It just wouldn't fit into the plotline. Thanks for the review!

In the next chapter: Harry meets the king and settles in to life in Arvandor.

There. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any questions feel free to ask


	8. A Royal Trick

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Magical creature descriptions came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I own any original characters and Arvandor. No money is being made from this story. It is purely for enjoyment.

_**Warnings:**_ Rated T (PG-13) just to be safe; **no slash**, spoilers for the first five books

_**Pairings:**_ R/Hr

_**Sorry I forgot to include this before:**_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speech"_

_(Mindspeech)_

**_NOTE: While I will be using some of the Elvish from the Lord of the Rings in this story, that will be it! There will be no other connection to Middle-Earth in any way._**

**_This chapter is very, very late. Thank you to everyone who has kept reading. I've decided to include a summary of events since it's been so long since I last updated._**

**Chapter 1:** Harry escapes from Azkaban using his dragon animagus form after being framed for the murder of Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey. He makes his way to the Carpathian mountains, only to be caught by dragon handlers from a nearby reserve.  
**Chapter 2:** The Order of the Phoenix finds out about Harry's escape. Remus tells Dumbledore that he never believed in Harry's guilt, and Dumbledore is uncertain as well. Harry is moved to the dragon reserve, where he encounters Charlie Weasley.  
**Chapter 3:** Harry discovers he is being moved into a dragon breeding facility and panics (Pointless chapter really, but I thought it was funny)  
**Chapter 4:** Harry discovers he can project thoughts to humans while in his dragon form. Charlie and the guys name his dragon form 'Sorin', Romanian for 'thunder', and Harry is introduced to Elenion, an elven beastspeaker.  
**Chapter 5:** Elenion realizes who Harry really is, and after speaking with the other elves through a focus-stone, decides to bring Harry back to the elven city of Arvandor.  
**Chapter 6:** Harry discovers he mind have the ability of telepathy/mindspeech. While going through the Adaron forest on their way to Arvandor, Elenion is attacked by a black shadow.  
**Chapter 7:** Harry manages to drive off the shadow, a lethifold, by producing a patronus wandlessly. Harry and Elenion suspect Voldemort was behind the lethifold attack, as they are normally tropical creatures. Elenion uses the focus-stone to tell the king of the attack. As thanks for saving Elenion, the king offers to make Harry one of the Edain, an elf-friend, so he can remain in Arvandor. The group arrives in the city, and Elenion takes Harry to see the king.

There. It might be better to just reread the story, but it's up to you. It wouldn't be a real hardship, since the first chapters weren't very long (gimme a break, I started this when I was like fourteen). Anyways, enjoy!

_**This chapter has not been checked for grammar or other mistakes as of yet.**_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Hold fast to dreams for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly

-Langston Hughes

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Fallen Angels, Broken Dreams_

**Ch. 8: A Royal Trick**

As Harry and the party of elves made their way through the streets of Arvandor, Harry's mind was in turmoil.

'_What am I supposed to do when we see the king?'_ he thought desperately. _'It's not like I've ever met a king before! Am I supposed to bow? What should I call him? Your kingliness?' _

As if sensing Harry's thoughts, Elenion turned around and smiled at Harry. "Don't worry, my friend. I've known the king well for many, many years. He's not going to bite you."

Harry nodded nervously, not reassured in the slightest. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Harry looked around at the beauty of Arvandor. There were fountains everywhere, and the streets were filled with trees. As they passed through the center of the city, Harry marveled at the sights.

The center of the city was made up of a huge plaza. Circular stone paths ran around an enormous waterfall crowned with a huge statue of an elf holding the largest sword Harry had ever seen.

Elenion dropped back to walk next to Harry. "His name was Andaer the Great. He was an ancestor of the current royal family. He helped to push back vampire forces that were threatening to overrun Arvandor."

"Vampires?" Harry questioned. "Are there vampires near Arvandor.?"

Elenion laughed. "Of course! Haven't you ever heard the muggle legends about Transylvania?"

Harry jumped in surprise. "You mean we're actually **in** Transylvania?!"

Elenion nodded. "How else do you think we were able to walk here? The reservation where we found you was near the base of the Carpathian mountain range. Transylvania is the area in the Carpathian basin."

Harry looked around nervously. "But there aren't any vampires **here**, are there?"

Elenion smiled and shook his head. "No, they live closer to humans, so they have easier prey for feeding. We prefer to keep our distance, lest we be seen by muggles."

By that time, their party had reached the entrance to the palace. Before Harry had time to gape at the rich architecture, servants had rushed them inside. Before he could say a 'goodbye', Harry had been shuffled to a bathroom, had robes shoved in his arms, and been ordered to 'change out of those filthy clothes before the king sees you'. Then the door had been closed in his face.

Harry just stood there for a few seconds to allow his dazed mind to catch up with his body. Finally shaking off his stupor, Harry got his first look at the robes he had been given. When he did, he gasped at the finery. The robes were a deep, rich forest green, and silver vines trailed along the collar and cuffs. They were made of silk and looked very expensive. To go with robes, he had been given a crisp white silk dress shirt and black slacks.

There was a small shower in the bathroom, and Harry quickly washed up before slipping the robes on. He stepped out of the bathroom and was quickly shuffled to a small anteroom. A rather pushy servant shoved him inside and shut the door in his face. Harry turned around with a huff and found Elenion staring at him with an amused smile.

"Are you finished gaping, Harry? If so, then I do believe the king is waiting for us." Elenion said smiling.

Harry nodded dumbly and Elenion's smile widened. "Good. Now, there are a few things I must warn you about before we go inside. King Erynion, he is a good man. But I'm afraid he is a tad bit…unwell in the head, if you get my meaning."

Harry hesitated before nodding, his nervousness at having to meet the Elven king only growing.

Elenion looked around them, before beckoning Harry closer, a look of utter seriousness on his face. "He has been known to start cursing without any provocation. Once he spewed some of the filthiest epithets I have ever heard, right in the middle of a court session! The nobility was so offended, the entire palace was in an uproar for weeks!" he whispered conspiratorially.

"And when he gets angry, he leaps onto the floor and starts chewing on the carpet!" Elenion continued.

Harry gulped. _'Surely Elenion is exaggerating. He has to be. The elves wouldn't let someone that crazy stay king for very long. He was just pulling my leg, that's all.' _Suitably reassured, Harry followed Elenion through a pair of wide mahogany doors into a formal-looking room with stiff-backed burgundy chairs situated along the walls.

Elenion spoke softly with a harried-looking elf. The elf turned and stared at Harry before walking through another pair of ornate gold-encrusted doors. Elenion turned back to Harry and smiled.

"Lairion will announce our presence to the court in a few minutes. Until then, we'll wait here."

Harry nodded and turned to admire his surroundings. Despite the less-than homey feel of the room, he was in awe of the opulence displayed in the room. It was simple and tastefully decorated, but the furniture material was obviously expensive and Harry could have sworn the walls were covered in gold leaf.

A hand settled on his shoulder, and Harry jumped, startled. He turned quickly to find Elenion smiling at him. The elf gestured at the opulent room and said "This is the formal sitting room. King Erynion sticks people here to show off his wealth before they are announced to the court. The other sitting rooms aren't nearly as extravagant as this one. It is a right shame about the carpet though."

Harry turned to stare questionably at Elenion. The elf looked pointedly at the beautiful carpet underneath their feet. The corners were frayed on one side, and leaning down, Harry saw the side was jagged, as if…as if it had been chewed on.

'_No way…He couldn't have been telling the truth…could he?' _Harry though, turning to look at Elenion, only to find the elf shaking his head sadly.

"That was a bad day for the king, and believe me, there have been quite a few bad days in the past. But that was a doozy, even for our beloved king" Elenion sighed dramatically.

At Harry's questioning gaze, the elf elaborated "He was informed the cook would not have time to make the king's favorite dessert. Oh yes," the elf added at seeing Harry's incredulous look. "The king was furious. Flopped onto the floor and started gnawing. Right in front of several prominent dignitaries too. There was even rumors he started frothing at the mouth. Healers had to be called in to sedate him before he ruined yet another rug, and they say all he would do was rant about the lack of fruit tarts."

Harry stood there, lost for words. He looked at Elenion's serious face and stammered, "I just thought you were joking around with me."

Elenion sighed tragically, "Oh how I wish I was, little one."

At that moment, the door opened, and the elf Lairion beckoned them into the throne room. "Well little one," Elenion said, straightening his shoulders, "Time to pay our respects to the king."

Elenion marched through the door, head held high. Harry hesitated, then followed with a sigh. He might as well get this over with. The other elves in their party fell in behind Harry as the group moved into the throne room.

(**A/N**: I though about leaving it here, but I've put off this chapter for so long, I couldn't be that mean)

* * *

Harry felt like he was eleven all over again, walking through Diagon Alley for the first time with Hagrid, craning his neck around in awe as he tried to see all the new sights.

And the elven king's throne room was certainly a sight to behold. It was a very large room, with a ceiling so high, Harry had to crane his neck in order to see it properly. The floors and walls were made from marble and ivory, as were the pillars set to support the ceiling. Gold vines trailed up the pillars, with gold leaves and flowers sprouting from the vine. The leaves and flowers were intricately carved, and masterfully crafted. The ceiling was a work of art as well, as it was covered with a painting of a beautiful garden.

Harry snapped back to reality with a jolt, as he ran into Elenion's back. He realized with a start that they had reached the dais where the king sat. His face burning with embarrassment, he half-listened as Elenion began to relate the details of their little adventure to the king. Knowing the various courtiers surrounding their little party were staring at him in curiosity and no small bit of amusement, Harry tried to keep his eyes focused straight ahead, lest he catch the eye of a courtier.

Inevitably, his eyes landed on the king. Erynion was tall, with raven hair and clear blue eyes. He had a regal air about him, despite currently being slouched on his throne. The king straightened as Elenion finished his report, and turned to the elves Harry assumed were guards standing on either side of the throne.

"Send out a patrol into the Adaron forest immediately. We must get rid of the lethifolds before they prey on more unsuspecting travelers." the king ordered. The guards snapped to attention before marching off to fulfill the king's wishes.

The king then turned to Harry. He spoke and Harry realized with a jump that the king was speaking to him. "-you for saving Lord Elenion. I would be honored if you would stay with us in Arvandor as one of the Edain."

Harry's poor mind took a moment to process what they king had said, and he stood there dumbly until one of the elves in Elenion's party nudged him in the side.

"I-I would be honored." Harry managed to stammer out awkwardly. The king nodded his approval before turning to another elf at his side.

"We shall have a banquet in three days time in honor of Lord Harry, the first Edain to grace our halls in over one hundred years!" The courtiers immediately burst into applause. A number of the elves Harry had traveled with offered congratulations, but Harry was too confused to notice.

Harry stared at the elven king, too distracted to even notice the king dismissing his court. His mind was trying to reconcile the image of a carpet-chewing madman with this powerful, regal king.

Noticing his staring, the king turned to Harry with a questioning gaze. "Is there something the matter young one?" the king asked with one eyebrow raised.

Harry just stared dumbly for a few seconds before remembering he was supposed to answer. "I-I just…I just can't ever see how someone like you could have…could have chewed on carpet, sir…" Harry finished in a low whisper.

The king stood in shock. Harry felt himself turning red again as he realized belatedly that he _probably_ shouldn't have said that to the king. From somewhere on Harry's right, he heard Elenion break out in uncontrollable laughter.

The king turned suspicious eyes on the laughing elf before his eyes widened in realization. "Elenion…" the king sighed in a long-suffering tone. This only succeeded in making the elf laugh even harder. Harry watched in shock as Elenion clutched his belly in laughter.

The king sighed, turning to Harry. "I must apologize, young one. My younger brother means well, but he has a mischievous streak a mile wide."

Most of the king's apology didn't register in Harry's mind. He was too caught up in the new knowledge that Elenion was the king's younger brother. Harry gave himself a mental smack. He should have realized it earlier. Now that he was actually paying attention, the resemblance was obvious.

The king shook his head in mock despair as they waited for Elenion to finish laughing. Finally the elf's chuckles wound down, and the king took this as a sign to continue.

"Now, what was it you wished to speak with me about concerning young Harry?" the king prompted.

Elenion gifted his brother with an impish smile. "The little one apparently has the gist of mindspeech brother. I wish for him to be tested."

The king considered the request before nodding his assent. "Very well, then. I shall alert Master Sidhion to expect a new pupil come morning. For now though, you had best head off to bed. I'm sure the last few days have been quite tiring. Elenion, I'm sure you can lead young Harry to his room?"

At Elenion's nod, the king left the throne room, leaving Harry to be led down a different passage by Elenion. The elf showed him to a room done in dark blues and greens, and after assurances that Elenion was in the room just down the hall, the elf left.

After giving the rooms a cursory glance, Harry flopped on the bed and was asleep within minutes.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

**A/N:** Okay…I know that this chapter was a good two years over due. I don't really have a good excuse, except for I was very busy and I just lost interest in the story for a while. This chapter didn't want to be written for quite some time, and I had to force myself to get in the right mindset. I'd like to thank everyone who kept reviewing even after a year with no new chapter. That was what pushed me to finally crank this out. I can't promise something like this won't happen again, but I'll try not to let it. I know this wasn't fair for the people who were interested in the story. Just keep bugging me and I should get it out eventually.

_A big thanks to my reviewers:_**Quillian,****Lady Foxfire, Bloodless Ace, Maxennce, HecateDeMort, HermioneGreen, nefer tenshi, pinkharry, athenakitty, bandgsecurtiyaw, sky year, Mystical-Maiden, Hunter Hatake, goddessa39, MSII, LadyShilver, Cap'n BlackRose, korrd, Firestar, Hi, Madrikor, andy-may, AngelaStarCat, Honor-Harrington1982, SuzanneN, Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo, shion20, the1TRUEST3heir2of7SLYTHERIN, MysterioX, jbfritz, yumi, Sarah R Potter, kiki, Marikili68, m-girls, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Raskanii, Draco'sLovergirlever, Holiday Horse, Lucy, neopyro, Thanatos Nemesis, Unseen Watcher, mental.girl.on.sugar, Fleetfoot, Bobboky, fifespice, Fire Witch, Bukama Stealth, Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter, Fang, Whatshername1, Isabel Evelyn, vuzznut, Creator's Lost Island, e, sky 05, CharmingChick, Icy, Cindy Snowflake, gotpunkd01, NamelessHeretic, slashslut, firebirdgs, Xmasgoose, alwaysariyana, nitrous, Nathalia Potter, smartie26, zafaran, lildevil425, anna, Akira Stridder, HarryPotterObsessed, Hyperdaxter56, Tobang, Celebwen Telcontar, The Spore Whore, Shinigami Clara, dragonite, Thunder Demon, Amethyst Phoenix, funky-monkey-93, generals tso n gao, ForeverSilenced, Chibeh, Gryffin's love, HRH Feline Queen, **and** onyx-jade potter**.

**Sorry if I've missed any reviewers. I switched emails, so I might have lost a few reviews. **

Some questions from reviews:

1) Will this be a super! Harry?

No. I've never really been too fond of super! Harry stories, though some are okay.

2) Will you be using a lot of Tolkien's work in your story?

No. To be honest, the only books of his that I've ever read are the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I won't be using the Silmarillion or anything like that. The only possible reference there could be in this story is to elves.

3) Isn't this story similar to Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light?

A bit, I suppose. We both have a storyline concerning elves, though

there are going to be some **major** differences between the two stories. I

honestly hadn't read it until after I had started this story.

4) Is the voting over?

Yes. Sorry if you missed out on it. Romance won't be a big part of thi story anyway.

5) Have you abandoned this story?

cough no…. sorry about the long wait…

Some of you have been guessing who killed Ginny and Colin, though no one has guessed correctly yet. There have even been some guesses as to why Ron and Hermione were acting the way they were. If you want to try and guess on either of these, I'm interested to see what people think.

**Next chapter:** Harry gets tested and maybe learns something about his heritage that he never knew (He's NOT an elf. I'm trying not to be THAT predictable. Sorry to anyone who has done that plot line. I probably read your story and loved it.)


End file.
